


Альтернатива

by CatiZza



Series: Cornix cornici [1]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Beginnings, Gen, Steve Parker's Deathwatch, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по мотивам "Караула Смерти" Стива Паркера. Специфика набора рекрутов Гвардии Ворона неизбежно ведет к проблемам. Одну такую "проблему" пришлось решать капитану Шрайку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альтернатива

Под защитным куполом собирались облака – «Громовой ястреб» то и дело нырял в них, то полностью скрываясь, то появляясь снова.

Черная стрела Вороньего Шпиля скрылась в мутной серой хмари едва ли не до середины.

Мерзкая погода.

За все то время, которое теневой капитан Гвардии Ворона Кайваан Шрайк провел на Освобождении, он так и не привык называть это мрачное место своим домом в полной мере. Здесь было место, куда он мог вернуться, место, где обитали его товарищи, его орден – почему-то собратьев было куда проще назвать «своими». Но «дом»?

Возможно.

Альтернативы у Шрайка не было, и он давно уже перестал оборачиваться назад и вспоминать о прошлом.

«Если все время оборачиваться, Кайваан, можно однажды шею себе свернуть», - насмешливо сказал когда-то капитан Туне, и спорить Шрайк не стал.

Дождавшись разрешения на посадку, «Громовой ястреб» направился к одной из посадочных площадок, и, нырнув в док, легко приземлился.

Скверное предчувствие нагнало Шрайка еще в тот момент, когда он спускался по трапу, и чем ближе становился подсвеченный диодными указателями выход в основной коридор, тем больше оно крепло. А стоило капитану заметить темнеющую у арки высокую фигуру, как он окончательно уверился в своих подозрениях, что в ордене за время его отсутствия что-то случилось.

Капитан шагнул ближе, и темный силуэт, обрадованно подняв руки, - пожалуй, даже чересчур обрадованно, - шагнул вперед, позволяя тусклым коридорным лампам осветить бледное несимпатичное лицо, наполовину испещренное шрамами.

\- Шрайк, как ты вовремя вернулся! – на бледном лице расцвела улыбка, странно перекривив изуродованную щеку.

\- Давай без предисловий, Корвиде. Кого убили? – нахмурился Шрайк.

Нарем Корвиде, теневой капитан Десятой роты и мастер рекрутов, которых без зазрения совести переваливал на своих сержантов, обычно к столь бурным приветствиям был не склонен. А значит, должно было случиться что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее.

\- Да никого не убили, слава Кораксу и Императору, - отмахнулся Корвиде, и его улыбка сгинула, уступив место привычно угрюмому выражению. - У меня есть к тебе просьба.

\- Просьба?

\- Деловое предложение, - поправился Корвиде.

\- У меня нет свободных сержантов, чтобы ты перевесил на них свою малышню, - отрезал Шрайк, и, развернувшись, зашагал по коридору прочь, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Кайваан! – Корвиде поспешил следом, и, нагнав раздраженно чеканящего шаг капитана, успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Мне не нужны твои сержанты.

Шрайк раздраженно дернул плечом, не сбавляя скорости. До того, чтобы работать с мальчишками лично, Корвиде снисходил редко, осчастливливая их своим присутствием только во время сдачи контрольных нормативов. В остальное время рекрутами занимались сержанты Десятой, а если свободных сержантов из собственной роты не находилось, Корвиде охотно подключал к делу остальные. Сержанты не подчиниться приказу капитана не могли, и Шрайку неоднократно приходилось вызволять своих подчиненных из цепких когтей мастера рекрутов. Между тем, то ли благодаря незримому присутствию капитана, не дающего рекрутам спуска, то ли благодаря его пугающей репутации и перспективе увидеть его на сдаче, боевые показатели мальчишек, попадавших в орден, были значительно выше, чем во времена предшественника Корвиде.

Последний раз, перед самым отлетом, Шрайк крепко поцапался с Корвиде на почве разделения обязанностей младшего командного состава – капитан Десятой мстительно пообещал припомнить капитану Третьей этот эпизод при распределении скаутов. Поэтому ничего хорошего от «деловых предложений» Корвиде Шрайк не ждал и выслушивать их был не намерен.

\- Кайваан, у меня проблема, - проговорил Корвиде, шагая рядом.

\- Я не апотекарий.

\- Все еще злишься? – вздохнул капитан Десятой. - Брось, Кайваан, будут тебе твои скауты.

\- Если бы это еще избавило мою роту от выполнения обязанностей твоей...

\- Скауты – общая обязанность, - начал было Корвиде, но осекся, отмахнувшись. - В этом-то и проблема.

\- Ты о чем? – Шрайк, наконец, соизволил повернуться. - Попытался кого-то припахать, а их капитаны не оценили, и теперь тебе грозит выговор от магистра?

\- Нет, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Корвиде, и, помолчав, сознался:

\- В этот раз проблемы непосредственно с рекрутами.

Шрайк едва не сбился с шага. Проблемы с рекрутами? У Корвиде? У того самого капитана Десятой роты, на зачетах у которого даже каменные лавки были готовы сдавать капитанский норматив, лишь бы избежать сурового взгляда, за которым следовала не менее суровая взбучка?

\- Считай, что заинтриговал, - проговорил Шрайк, замедляя шаг. Проблемные рекруты тяжело проходили процессы преобразования, а количество выживших в нескольких последних наборах оставляло желать лучшего.

\- Ты улетел, а мне привезли десяток новых мальчишек, - охотно пустился в объяснения Корвиде, почуяв его интерес. - Мальчишки как мальчишки, бывало и хуже. Девять еще куда ни шло, а вот десятый – тот еще подарочек.

\- Проблемный? – хмыкнул Шрайк.

\- Заноза в заднице, - с чувством ответил Корвиде. - Поговори с ним, а?

\- А я-то тут причем? – нахмурился Шрайк. - Я тебя просил не перевешивать молодняк на моих бойцов, так ты решил его непосредственно на меня перевесить? Нарем… - угрожающе начал он, и капитан Десятой покачал головой.

\- Мы сочли, что у тебя должно лучше получиться установить контакт. Он такой же, как ты, - криво усмехнулся Корвиде, и, заметив вопросительный взгляд, пояснил:

\- Три раза ловили.

Шрайк смерил его долгим и очень выразительным взглядом, но не выдержал и усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Он, конечно, неделями в Шпиле не прятался, - продолжил Корвиде, - и вообще, я тебе скажу, прячется паршиво, в основном на скорость полагается. Но скорость там действительно впечатляет для его возраста.

\- Тестирование проводили?

\- Пытались. Заваливает столь виртуозно, что при нормальном прохождении результаты наверняка окажутся выше среднего. Вырастет – сокровище будет...

\- ...если это сокровище переживет инициацию, - закончил за него Шрайк.

\- Ну вот и проведи с ним разъяснительную работу, чтобы повысить шансы.

\- Давай уж сразу магистра позовем, чего мелочиться?

\- Не пей кровь, Кайваан, я уже близок к тому, чтобы это сделать, - не оценил подначку Корвиде. - Второй день парня на глюкозе держим. У него, видите ли, голодовка. Можно, конечно, силу применить, но повышению сознательности это не способствует, как ты понимаешь.

\- Это смотря как ее применять, - пожал плечами Шрайк. - Ладно, если дело настолько дрянь – показывай свое «сокровище». Но я ничего не обещаю.

Корвиде облегченно улыбнулся.

\- С меня бутылка того красного арнесского.

Шрайк хмыкнул  и выразительно показал два пальца.

 

Карцерный блок располагался в конце длинного коридора на одном из жилых этажей. Обычные камеры, в которых раньше держали по пять, а то и по десять человек, теперь были переоборудованы в кельи, где обустраивались рекруты, а тяжелая металлическая дверь карцера большую часть времени была заперта. Шрайк попытался припомнить, когда последний раз кто-то оказывался там; похоже, по назначению карцер на этом этаже использовался впервые с того момента, как Ликей стал Освобождением.

Шрайк окинул взглядом массивную дверь с электронным замком – такая, пожалуй, и для астартес стала бы проблемой.

\- Такое впечатление, что за дверями – спятивший тиранид, а не смертный мальчишка, - заметил он с усмешкой. - Может, мне не стоит заходить туда одному?

\- Это единственное место, откуда он не смог удрать, - ответил Корвиде, набирая на сенсорной панели код. - Замок на келье он умудрился вскрыть, из охраняемого блока удрал, когда ему принесли еду, третий раз и вовсе никто не понял, как он выбрался, перехватили уже в посадочном доке.

\- Хороший мальчик, - кивнул Шрайк.

Корвиде набрал последнюю цифру кода, зашипел впускаемый воздух, и дверь, подавшись вперед, слегка отъехала в сторону. Шрайк протиснулся в проем, и дверь за ним закрылась. В карцере было достаточно светло от потолочных ламп, и висящая в воздухе тишина нарушалась только гудением вентиляции. Капитан огляделся и заметил сидящего в углу на лавке мальчишку.

«Сокровище», о котором с опаской говорил Корвиде, не впечатляло. Худой, по-мальчишески нескладный, бледный, с длинными – едва ли не ниже плеч, - темно-русыми, почти по-мышиному серыми волосами, парнишка был типичным обитателем киаварских помоек. Нос и веки у него едва заметно покраснели и опухли. Плакал, что ли?

Словно подтверждая подозрение Шрайка, мальчик шмыгнул носом и сильнее съежился, обхватывая колени руками. Он бросил на Шрайка короткий взгляд – глаза у него оказались серо-болотного цвета, почти такие же, как волосы, - и снова нахохлился. Мордашка, правда, смазливая, отметил про себя капитан, но обычно такую смазливость перерастают.

Взъерошенный и скукожившийся, он напомнил Шрайку вороненка, мерзнущего на ветке. Однако из таких воронят вырастают не гордые и красивые антрацитово-черные птицы, а мелкие, черно-серые и нахальные обитатели мусорных контейнеров.

\- Давай познакомимся, что ли? – Шрайк усмехнулся.

Мальчик зыркнул на него исподлобья и отвернулся. Капитан выждал минуту для приличия, ответа не дождался, и, присев перед мальчишкой на корточки, негромко проговорил:

\- Эй, _cerhemeni_ , вообще-то, когда старшие спрашивают, положено отвечать.

\- Надо мной нет старших, - покачал головой мальчик, хмуро глядя в сторону.

Шрайк нахмурился. По словам Корвиде, мальчишке было четырнадцать стандартных терранских лет; обычно к этому возрасту члены уличных банд - по крайней мере, те из них, кто выживал, - поднимались на несколько «рангов» выше, и счесть кого-то из них «младшим» означало нанести оскорбление, которое смывают кровью. Шрайк вспомнил, чем он сам занимался в этом возрасте, и ощутил себя неимоверно старым. Мальчишка не имеет ранга, вожака у него нет – значит, одиночка. Но одиночки на улицах не выживают – либо попадаются, либо прибиваются к кому-то. Выходит, на помойках парень провел не так уж и много времени. И успел привлечь внимание ордена?

\- Хорошо. Как тебе обращаться? - поинтересовался капитан.

\- Как угодно.

\- Договорились, Какугодно. Как тебя называли те, с кем ты общался?

\- «Эй ты», - мальчик фыркнул. - «Эй ты, иди сюда», если полностью, - добавил он, и на его лице обозначилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

Шрайк усмехнулся. Играть в такие игры он научился еще там, на киаварских улицах – игры, в которых ответ зависит от постановки вопроса.

\- А как они называли тебя в разговоре между собой? – Шрайк улыбнулся уголком рта. - Обо мне обычно говорят, как о Кайваане Шрайке, теневом капитане Третьей роты Гвардии Ворона. А о тебе?

\- Вероятнее всего - как о «этом мелком шустром ублюдке», - ответил мальчик, и, помолчав, добавил:

\- Рад нашему знакомству, капитан Шрайк.

\- Врать нехорошо, - ответил капитан. - Во-первых, ты явно не рад, во-вторых знакомство - это взаимное действие, а я-то с тобой так и не познакомился. Но если уж тебе все равно, как тебя будут называть, то давай остановимся на _rayevenni_.

Мальчик не ответил. Видимо, ему и в самом деле было все равно. Не дождавшись реакции, Шрайк по-простому уселся на пол.

\- Вы собираетесь уговаривать меня вступить в орден, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил мальчик.

\- Очень надо, - отмахнулся Шрайк. - Если к каждому уличному отбросу искать индивидуальный подход, то нам придется закончить с боевыми операциями и переквалифицироваться в социальное учреждение по работе с населением. Так что пара вопросов – и свободен.

Болотно-серые глаза мальчишки изумленно округлились, и обреченное спокойствие в них первый раз сменилось чем-то, похожим на готовность слушать.

\- Скажи мне, _rayevenni_ , куда ты пойдешь, когда мы тебя отпустим? – вскинулся Шрайк. - Если обратно на улицу, то, извини, так дело не пойдет. Если станет известно, что мы по нескольку дней морим рекрутов голодом, а затем выбрасываем на помойку, где они и дохнут, то количество желающих к нам присоединиться добровольно резко сократится. А мы и так, знаешь ли, обилием новичков не избалованы. 

\- Я ничего никому не скажу, - покачал головой мальчик.

\- Да неужели? – скептически прищурился Шрайк. - Если подвергать тебя гипноиндукции, чтобы уж точно ничего не рассказал, то с твоим сопротивлением все равно ничего толкового не выйдет. Разве что взрыватель к тебе прикручивать и следить постоянно – но это, полагаю, не нужно ни тебе, ни нам. Единственный выход – показательно передать тебя родным с рук на руки, чтобы все видели, что Гвардия Ворона никого силком в свои ряды не затаскивает. Кому тебя отдать, _rayevenni_? 

\- Я сирота, - ответил парнишка. Он тряхнул головой, и серо-русые волосы свесились, прикрывая лицо.

Шрайк почесал шрам над правой бровью – дурацкая привычка, от которой он так и не смог до конца избавиться, - и уточнил:

\- Давно?

\- Давно, - кивнул мальчик.

\- Осиротел давно, а на улице провел месяца три от силы, - проговорил Шрайк и покачал головой. - Темнишь, _rayevenni_.

Мальчик вздохнул, привычным жестом убирая волосы за левое ухо, и, помедлив, заговорил:

\- Я у тетки жил. Какая-то там троюродная сестра матери, они и не общались толком. Мать умерла, когда мне лет пять было. Отца я тогда первый раз и увидел, когда в приюте родственников искать начали. Он бригадир в новых шахтах, у него семья и хороший оклад, такой подарочек из прошлого ему не нужен. Его как нашли, так он отказ и накатал. Доплатил кому надо, они его в покое и оставили. А меня тетка взяла. Пожалела.

\- А потом она тебя выгнала?

\- Сам ушел, - дернул плечом мальчик.

\- Каждым куском попрекать начали? Знакомая история.

\- С попреками жить можно, - ответил мальчишка. - Теткин муж бордель держит. Благотворительность теткину он оплачивать не нанимался. Пока мне лет было мало, тетка меня жалела и под клиентов не подкладывала, а как постарше стал, так все припомнила – и как взяла, и как жалела. Расходов, говорит, на меня больше стало, значит, и цены поднимать надо.

\- А ты под клиентов не захотел, - кивнул Шрайк.

\- А кто хочет, - фыркнул мальчик.

\- И ты поджег ночью теткин бордель и удрал?

\- Нет. Зачем? Бизнес они честно держат, работники официально оформлены, налоги платят… Клиентов, опять же, не нужно в семейные дела втягивать. Собрал вещи и сказал тетке честно, что ухожу.

\- И ушел на улицу.

\- А куда еще? – пожал плечами мальчик. - На улице я сам по себе, никому ничего не должен. Городской страже в руки попадешь, так известно, что будет – в приют и в чужую семью по распределению, или в шахты запихнут работать. Очень надо.

\- Уличные банды лучше?

\- Пусть поймают сначала, - огрызнулся мальчишка.

\- Капелланы-то тебя поймали, - заметил капитан.

\- Несчастный случай.

\- Это как?

\- Удирал, поскользнулся и ногу подвернул. Если бы не травма – не поймали бы.

Шрайк вспомнил, как Корвиде описывал процесс ловли этого недоразумения, среди талантов которого помимо скорости числились также способность к проскальзыванию в любые щели и фантастическая наглость, - и кивнул. Пожалуй, если бы не вывих, капелланам и впрямь пришлось бы потрудиться. Впрочем, парень добрал свое, изрядно потрепав нервы Корвиде и его сержантам.

\- То есть, альтернатива служению Императору – это либо улица, либо отец, которому ты не нужен, либо тетка и ее клиенты, - подвел итог Шрайк. - Я бы не назвал это равноценным обменом, _rayevenni_.

\- Возможно, - мальчик снова пожал плечами. - Но умирать я хочу еще меньше.

\- На улице у тебя не меньше шансов умереть. Смерть в бою с врагами Империума ничем не отличается от смерти в бою с бандитами, поверь мне, - Шрайк криво хмыкнул. - Но в первом случае ты будешь героем, и тебя будут помнить, а во втором – облегченно выдохнут, что одним ублюдком стало меньше.

\- Мне наплевать, что обо мне скажут - я уже не услышу этого, - ответил мальчик, и, помолчав, добавил:

\- Я не боюсь смерти в бою. Но я не хочу умирать в процессе инициации.

Шрайк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, помедлив, закрыл его обратно. Возразить было нечего – нестабильность геносемени Гвардии Ворона действительно приводила к высокой смертности среди рекрутов, и опасения мальчишки были вполне оправданы. Врать, что высокая смертность – не более, чем слухи, было бессмысленно.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил капитан, нахмурившись.

\- На улицах всякое болтают, - расплывчато ответил мальчик. - А проверять на собственном опыте я не хочу.

Стоило ему договорить, как у него предательски заурчало в животе, и он плотнее обхватил колени руками, сжимаясь в комок.

\- Есть хочешь? – поинтересовался Шрайк.

\- Нет, - мальчик помотал головой, тщетно пытаясь унять голодное урчание.

\- По-моему, твой желудок на этот счет имеет свое мнение. Не вижу причин отказываться от еды, _rayevenni_ , я же сказал, что мы отпустим тебя.

\- Говоря проще – запудрите мне мозги, а потом подсыплете в еду наркоты и отправите в орден, - с неожиданной злостью закончил за него мальчик. - Я знаю, как…

\- Ты путаешь астартес с работорговцами, - резко оборвал его Шрайк, - и вообще-то за подобные оскорбления тебе надо бы шею свернуть, но я сегодня такой добрый, что самому противно. Так что, - добавил он мягче, - давай-ка поешь, а потом проваливай.

Мальчик возражать не стал, и Шрайк, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к двери и постучал по ней. Дверь приоткрылась и в проеме показалось неприятное лицо мастера рекрутов.

\- Получилось? – негромко спросил он.

\- В процессе, - ответил Шрайк. - По крайней мере, этот маленький террорист согласился поесть.

Минут через двадцать, когда сервиторы притащили в карцер плошку питательной каши, Шрайк снова устроился на полу, привалившись спиной к стене. Лицо мальчика, с подозрением смотрящего на бесцветную массу в тарелке, вызвало у него усмешку.

\- Извини, кроме каши тебе пока ничего нельзя, - проговорил капитан. - Меньше голодать надо было.

Мальчик нахмурился и принялся за еду.

\- Насколько я понял, на киаварских улицах ничего не изменилось, по сравнению с тем, когда там был я, - проговорил Шрайк, больше в пространство, чем обращаясь непосредственно к мальчишке.

\- А вы давно там были? – спросил тот.

\- Давно, - с чувством ответил Шрайк, - но, в отличие от тебя, успел на них насмотреться так, что на всю жизнь хватило. Если так вдуматься, _rayevenni_ , - продолжил он, - что ты успел узнать о жизни на улице за три месяца?

\- А сколько времени там провели вы?

\- Много, - Шрайк вытащил из набедренного крепления нож и принялся вертеть его в руках, отчищая от темного лезвия невидимую грязь. - Скажу только, что в твоем возрасте меня два раза пытались перекупить и один раз украсть у лидера нашей банды. Но я был слишком полезен, чтобы он просто так со мной расстался, - улыбнулся он, и, подбросив нож, ловко его поймал.

\- И тем не менее, вы оказались в ордене, - мальчик положил в рот еще ложку каши.

\- У меня, в отличие от тебя, альтернативы не было, - Шрайк снова подбросил нож. - Меня загнали в угол и собирались убить, и тут мне на помощь явились капелланы ордена. Их у меня убить не получилось, - добавил он с усмешкой.

\- Убить астартес? - мальчик улыбнулся. Зубы у него оказались ровные и в полном комплекте, и Шрайк уважительно хмыкнул. Домашние детишки, оказавшись на улице, расставались с парой-тройкой зубов довольно быстро.  

\- Они не представились, - Шрайк пожал плечами. - А так как в твоем возрасте я был приучен сначала бить, а потом уже здороваться, то конструктивный диалог наладить удалось не сразу. Далеко не сразу, - добавил он с усмешкой, и, заметив в болотно-серых глазах мальчишки искорку интереса, продолжил:

\- Знаешь, в чем была твоя ошибка? Ты бежал сразу к выходу. Конечно, тебя ловили - там, куда ты побежишь вероятнее всего, тебя проще всего поймать. В отличие от тебя, у меня был достаточно богатый опыт, позволяющий не делать таких ошибок. У меня хватало навыков скрытности, у командования - терпения, и наше противостояние в лучшие времена тянулось неделями. Мой абсолютный рекорд - полтора месяца, - доверительно сообщил он. - Полтора месяца меня ловили всем орденом.

\- Но ведь поймали же, - заметил мальчик, и, вспомнив про кашу, отправил в рот еще пару ложек.

\- Поймали, - согласно кивнул капитан. - Но сильному противнику не стыдно проиграть, _rayevenni_. Тем более, что это действительно было своеобразной игрой. Я проверял их, он проверяли меня, и к концу этой проверки мы были вполне довольны друг другом. Вернее, - поправился он, - я был ими доволен. За них не поручусь. На улице я был одним из лучших, и тот факт, что Гвардия Ворона обратила на меня внимание, только лишний раз доказывал это. Стать лучшим просто, но чтобы остаться им, нужно учиться у тех, кто лучше тебя. Я представил себе, скольким вещам могут научить меня наставники и сколько всего я смогу наворотить, получив необходимые навыки, и подумал, что оно того стоит. Тем более, что к этим навыкам прилагалась постоянная еда, койка и крыша над головой. А еще можно было потрошить капитанскую заначку.

\- И капитан не проклял тот день, когда вас взяли в космический десант? - засмеялся мальчик.

\- Проклял, - невозмутимо кивнул Шрайк, - но заначку никогда не отнимал, справедливо полагая, что скаут, способный ее незаметно стащить, заслужил ее. Правда, тем, кто все-таки попадался, крепко доставалось, но это шло на пользу - они становились злее и хитрее.

\- И вы попадались?

\- Попался однажды, - Шрайк поковырял пальцем лезвие ножа, словно пробуя его остроту, - потому что обнаглел. Капитан Туне долго смотрел на меня, подбирая новые слова - все, что он мог сказать мне, он уже говорил - еще тогда, когда меня ловили. В конечном итоге он вздохнул, хлопнул меня по плечу и сказал: «Пес с тобой, Кайваан, когда сам капитаном станешь - поймешь».  И однажды я стал капитаном, - добавил он, разводя руками.

\- И поняли?

\- И теперь я сам учу рекрутов, как правильно потрошить заначки, - подмигнул Шрайк в ответ. - Я знаю слабые места мальчишек, те знают, что я знаю, и работают над собой. Но пока что им удалось разорить меня всего на одну бутылку. И добро б они компенсировали отсутствие навыка скрытности скоростью убегания… - вздохнул он, посерьезнев. - Но, судя по всему, заначке суждено быть распитой мной в компании остальных капитанов.

\- Возможно, однажды найдется кто-нибудь талантливый, - проговорил мальчик, и Шрайк покачал головой.

\- Вряд ли. Здесь нужен кто-то действительно шустрый. Капитан Корвиде в ответ на мой вопрос, за что тебя загребли в рекруты, похвалил твои физические кондиции, но я не думаю, что это окажется по силам даже тебе. Гвардии Ворона нужны лучшие, а мне - лучшие из них. А теперь, если ты поел, _rayevenni_ , я не буду больше тебя задерживать.

Шрайк поднялся на ноги, и мальчик торопливо доел остатки каши и облизал ложку. Капитан забрал у него тарелку и направился к выходу. Дождавшись, пока дверь карцера откроется, он шагнул вперед и у самого порога обернулся:

\- Сейчас мы пришлем кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя проводили туда, откуда забрали. Приятно было познакомиться. Удачи тебе.

Стоящий около двери Корвиде округлил глаза, но Шрайк смерил его насмешливым взглядом и едва слышно отсчитал:

\- Четыре. Три. Два. Один…

\- Капитан Шрайк! - раздалось из карцера.

\- Что-нибудь еще, _rayevenni_? - обернулся капитан.

\- А если я смогу распотрошить вашу заначку? - с вызовом спросил мальчишка.

\- Не смеши меня, парень, - отмахнулся Шрайк и собрался было уйти. Услышав шорох, он обернулся. Мальчик вскочил с лавки и, кажется, с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы сжать кулаки.

\- Дайте мне шанс и я докажу вам, - выпалил он.

\- Если уж этого не смогли сделать скауты, то у тебя и подавно нет шансов, - Шрайк покачал головой.

\- А если я стану скаутом?

\- Капитан Корвиде, вы слышали то же, что и я? - поинтересовался Шрайк, поворачиваясь. - Кажется, парень хочет в орден. Возьмем?

\- Ну, если постарается… - подчеркнуто безразлично пожал плечами Корвиде.

\- Я постараюсь, - с готовностью проговорил мальчик.

\- Значит, возьмем, - кивнул Шрайк, и, обернувшись, спросил:

\- Тебя как зовут-то?

\- Зифер, - ответил мальчик. - Зифер Зид.

\- Ну что ж, в таком случае, добро пожаловать в орден, неофит, - усмехнулся Шрайк и вышел за дверь.

 

\- Кайваан, - вдохнул Нарем Корвиде, когда дверь карцера закрылась, - вот как ты это делаешь, а?

\- Уметь надо, - хмыкнул Шрайк.

\- А если он все-таки не переживет инициацию? - Корвиде нахмурился.

\- Поверь мне, он переживет все необходимые процедуры, - заверил его Шрайк, - Назло.  

\- Если действительно переживет, то с меня две обещанных бутылки арнесского.

\- Три.

\- Кайваан, не наглей.

\- Три, Корвиде, - с нажимом повторил Шрайк, и, помолчав, добавил:

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что если парень переживет инициацию, то мне понадобится очень большая заначка.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В каноне имя капитана Корвиде не указано, я позволила себе пофантазировать на эту тему.  
> 2\. Cerhemeni (Чаркмени, киаварск. уличный жаргон) – «мелкий», самый младший член банды.  
> 3\. Rayevenni (Райвени) – киаварск. «вороненок», в переносном значении – ребенок, живущий на улице.


End file.
